House Arryn
' House Arryn' is the main house and Lord House of the Lucernian city of Berne. Originally from Forks, their discontent in their importance in the city led Bill Lovie to use them when he began construction of Berne. When they arrived at Berne they were at first effective leadership for the town, and were the main reason it grew in the beggining as quickly as it did. Once Andrew Lovie banished Sean Lovie during the end of the Journey they found their position basically taken over by Sean, and his True Sons of Lucerne. The House was a central member and also very unwilling member of the True Sons of Lucerne . They played a significant role in the Lucernian Civil War as they were used by the True Sons as the figureheads for the movement, and in this way were forced to do some very violent things by the order of Sean. At the end of the war many in their house were executed for treason but due to the love Andrew had for Hannah Martin and the efforts of a few of the members of HOuse Arryn they were allowed to retain their lordship over Berne. History Early History House Arryn is originally from the same grouping of german tribes that the Lovie family came from in the Vandals. This meant that they were displaced from their original homes in Norway during the expansion of the Andals. They were particlary hit hard as they had a large estate at the time which was badly damaged and they were left with basically nothing for their departure south. They entered the Empire during the Great Migration, and made their way southward. The family would continuesly keep moving until they eventually found their way to the small city of Forks. It was here that they would put down roots, and make their first homes in the prodimently german northern half of the town. Forks See Also : Forks Perpetually poor the family became heavily involved in farming to the north of the city, and because of this they became quite wealthy. This wealth never seemed to gain them any kind of clout amongst the nobles of Forks, and to make matters worse the patriarch of the family during the days before the Driving Tide became involved in a very public quarrel with another patriarch who was at the time rather unknown in William Lovie. The quarrel continued as Jorg ignored the growing clout that William was gaining in the leadership of Forks, and continued to attack those loyal to House Lovie. This drastically turned against him when William Lovie completed the first Dragons's Dream and returned on the back of Stragnarax. In that moment the position of House Lovie grew to unimagineable levels, and the clout that Jorg had spent his life building collapsed around him. Driving Tide Main Article : Driving Tide Following William's return on the dragon a group of Dwarves entered Forks in an attempt to gain the humans support in the war. This set off a meeting of the Forks council which House Arryn under Jorg entered willing and ready for a fight. As the Dwarves left the council of Forks met, and their was fierce debate about what should be done with William Lovie leading the charge alongside House Tyrell, House Targaryan, and House Swan in assisting the Dwarves in exchange for the Dwarves assisting them. There support was countered by the opposition of House Cash, House Arryn, and House Clegane who believed it wasn't their problem so it should be ignored. With the Forks council at a complete stalemate, the auxillary house Hale who was one of the richest houses in Forks became interested in gaining more influence and with William Lovie now having a dragon they decided that his wagon was the one they wanted to hitch themselves to. To show their support of William Lovie and his House Lovie they went to William and offered to suplly him with all the armor, and weapons that his house as well as House Swan, and Targaryan. With this advantage to them it became clear that the Lovie alliance was going to choose the way Forks would go in the Driving Tide. In this way House Hale The decision of House Hale to assist the effort of William Lovie, and House Lovie meant that House Tyrell had no choice but to ignore the wishes of the House Arryn alliance and force their involvement in the Driving Tide. When the Driving Tide happened the fight between William Lovie and Jorg Arryn meant that William had forced the Arryn's from being involved in the campaign. Without an important involvement in the war they lost a lot of favor with the ruling members of Forks at the time, and the rivalry with House Lovie meant that when House Lovie took control over Lucerne their situation became even worse. Post Driving Tide When the Driving Tide was over House Arryn for its part in resisting the now victorious House Lovie knew they were going to lose a lot, and this came true when they lost much of their farm land north of Forks to House Mormont who was their own vassal house. Along with this they lost their noble house status when they became a vassal house of House Swan. Berne See Also : Berne House Arryn was beyond desperate in their search for more influence and it was this desperation that would be used by Bill Lovie to create a situation where he had a house that would be indebted to him. Bill Lovie secretly went to Forks with his circle of Magi and visited with Byron Arryn II. When he arrived and met with Byron - who had been told he was meeting with Carlisle and not the King of Lucerne - the two talked openly of the discontent that House Arryn felt about their state in the Kingdom, and Bill was quick to constantly feed Byron dillusions of grandiouse plans for House Arryn. With these plans bouncing in his mind Byron agreed to Bills command of going west to lead the newly constructed town of Berne. Leading Berne When Byron Arryn and the rest of his house arrived in Berne they all marvalled at the beauty of the town, and they understood quickly how much of a fortress the city was. House Arryn spent the first years of their reign in Berne continueing to increase the mining that went on in the town, as well as furthering the underway which was part of the command by Bill Lovie. It was while this was going on that the young prince Andrew Lovie would begin the Journey which would dramatically change the fate of House Arryn and Berne. House Arryn did not send any troops to assist House Lovie, and the young prince as they were meant to appear as if they no longer existed. But when Andrew Lovie returned to Lucerne victorious and proceeded to banish Sean, and Bill Lovie from the KIngdom House Arryn was about to be unable to hide themselves. While Bill Lovie fled westward to the fallen city of Orleans with what remained of his Circle of Magi, Sean Lovie retreated to Berne under orders from his father to use the city to launch a civil war against his brother. In this copasity the growing insanity of Sean entered Berne and while he was greeted by the people as the royalty he believed he was, Sean treated this with indignation and in fact through a gaurd off the walls of Berne in his march into the city. True Sons of Lucerne Main Article : True Sons of Lucerne With Sean's arrival in the city, Berne was no longer under the control of House Arryn but was now under the control of the newly created goverment of Sean Lovie self-entitled the True Sons of Lucerne. The rule of the True Sons of Lucerne was pure madness, and the peaceful and growth oreanted nature of House Arryn was replaced by a madness enduced chaotic nature which led to violence in the streets. Murderes all around. Sean Lovie is said to have exectuted a person a day towards the later days of his reign in Berne, and if murder was all he did then that was one thing but he in fact made a sport of trying new things and his raping, and sexual deviancy became out of control while in Berne. It was during this dark time where Byron's rule had been taken over by Sean Lovie that the social climbing member of House Arryn in Allison Arryn rose to prominance as she allowed Sean to act out many of his sexual desires on her. This gave her a growing amount of power, and for a time she came to believe that she was even controlling Sean. When she learned she was pregnant with his child she came to understand how little she controlled when she told him the news. The best description of the events was by Ezio Ederiz who was in the room when it all went down. '' "I watched as Allison entered the room with a skip to her step. Her smile was always one that she had manuphactured in her mind, but today as she entered I noticed a genuine nature to her eyes. As she approached the mad prince he barely even moved his eyes from the poor women that was on her knees pleasing him. It was moments like this that made me want to walk over and kill him. Looking back I could have done it. The room had maybe four people that would defend him and I could have killed them with ease. Perhaps it was cowerdess. Perhaps it was something elce entirely, but before I could further examine the situation she blurted out to Sean who was still being assisted by the poor women I might add. She blurted out to him that she was pregnant with his child. As she waited with that extatic look on her face the entire room went silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing which included the women with Sean. Perhaps it was that she had stopped that caused the rage. Maybe it was the fact that deep down he understood that he shouldn't father anything. Whatever it was he simply got up walked over to Allison who still had a look of pure happiness and pushed her to the ground before taking out his knife and stabbing her repeatadly in the stomach."'' -Ezio Ederiz With the murder of Allison the situation in Berne became uncontrollable. The Members of House Arryn had lost one of their members, and following the murder Sean Lovie held Amanda Heard under his control in a cage by his bed. Noteable Members Family Members *Jorg Arryn **Jorg Arryn II. ***Talbot Arryn I. Died during the Battle of Lyons ****Byron Arryn. Lord of Berne *****Ella Arryn ******Aria Arryn ******Spencer Arryn ******Byron Arryn II. *****Ashley Martin. Died of illness. ******Hanna Arryn ****Talbot Arryn II. Died at the battle of Lyons. *****Jessica Arryn ******Allison Arryn. Killed by Sean Lovie ******Alice Arryn ****Amber Heard. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill *****Benjamin Heard. Died during the First Battle of Tree Hill ******Amber Heard II. Twin sister of Ambrena Heard ******Mike Heard ******Ambrena Heard . Twin sister of Amber Heard II. ***Krevin Arryn. Died during the Battle of Lyons ****Martin Arryn *****Flora Arryn. Died during "The Plague" ******Derek Arryn ******Paul Arryn ******Sansa Arryn ******Dran Arryn House Gaurd Ezra Fitz Noel Khan Vassal Houses House Heard See Also : House Heard "My House deserved a better fate then what it found. My sister did not deserve to fall the way she did and no matter what I do from this point on the House I grew up with is gone. Nothing left but the memory of the good days." -Mike Heard House Heard is a very minor house in theKingdom Of Lucerne that has become a tributary House of House Arryn. Once a mightier house they fell into this position when their male heirs were killed during the events of the Plague, and the only surviving member was Amber Heard who married Benjamin Arryn and thus basically merged the two houses. House Heard now uses the House Arryn sigil as their own as the two have ceased being seperate Houses. Mike Heard the male son of Amber Heard, and Benjamin Arryn decided following the death of his sister during the Battle of Berne that the House Heard name was gone, and he would completely enter the ranks of House Arryn. This means that perhaps one of the top ten largest houses in Lucerne had fallen into extinction in less then 15 years, a truly magnificant fall that mirrors perhaps only the fall of House Targaryan. Category:Berne Category:True Sons of Lucerne Category:House Arryn Category:Forks Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Vandal House in Lucerne